


（鸣佐/七晓）衰落玫瑰

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Captivity, M/M, Rape, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	（鸣佐/七晓）衰落玫瑰

“佐助，对不起，但是你现在不能出去。”鸣人的眼睛里带着暗色，沉淀着岁月带给他的那些深沉情感，如同平静海面下汹涌的暗流，难掩他深深的痛苦。

他手上一丝不苟地完成了今天例行的确认——确认地下室的房门和佐助手腕上锁链、甚至是通风口上封印的牢固性。

“呵。”

佐助背对着他躺在床上。三指宽的绷带缚住了他的眼睛，叫他无法看见鸣人，也难以脱逃。但即使如此，他也永远背对着鸣人，做出绝不愿看见他的姿态来。

他已经在这个房间里被囚禁了约摸有一周了——这还是从鸣人送饭的频率来推断的。佐助并没有拒绝饮食，他在积攒着体力，等着自己的眼睛恢复好后逃脱出去，完成自己的复仇。

床上的佐助是鸣人熟悉的、带给他无数伤痛的、记忆中的17岁少年的样子——皮肤雪白盈润，与黑发的对比有种让人心悸的清透美感，五官精致到找不出一处的不妥帖。然而还在发育期的单薄少年身体上，却裹着黑红色的晓袍，昭示着他的危险性。

鸣人似乎并不在意他的态度，只是坐在床边忧伤地看着他：“我好想你……我真的好想你，佐助。”

他的手下意识地想去撩佐助的鬓发，却被对方觉察到，一下子躲开了。

鸣人的手落了空，一时间尴尬地僵在那里。他沉默了一会儿，把脸埋进双手，连声音都有两分模糊，但也能叫人清楚地听出他的痛苦：“对不起，佐助，我不能叫你毁了木叶，更不能叫木叶毁了你。”

“所以你就打算把我一直关着？”佐助微转过头嗤笑出声，鸣人能感觉到透过绷带传来的佐助的冰冷而嘲讽的目光，“这么多年，居然都还是没什么长进啊，鸣人。”

鸣人——或者说是七代目——呐呐地不知道该说什么好。他已经不是当年那个一门心思追在佐助身后的毛头小子了，而此时的他武力值也完全可以压制对方。可是在面对佐助的时候，他还是像个刚谈恋爱的傻子一样，总是手足无措。

而且佐助说的话他没法反驳。他的佐助，已经离开他有十多年了，是在那场终结谷之战后鸣人眼睁睁看着他自杀的。佐助死的那一瞬间，他听不到任何声音，世界都在他眼前失去了色彩，只有佐助胸口迸溅出的鲜血是鲜红的，灼伤了他的眼睛，又顺着视神经一路烧进大脑，似乎要把他的灵魂都给焚烧殆尽。

后来的十多年，鸣人眼里的色彩就再也没有出现过。他本来是不想当七代目的，可是卡卡西告诉他，木叶的民众还需要他，小樱和同期也需要他。他又怎么能拒绝他们呢？

尽管有一瞬间，他对木叶的民众，对同期，甚至对卡卡西老师和小樱都生出了怨憎的情绪，但到底还是像过去那样消散了。

他怪不了任何人，但佐助的事终归是不同的，于是他只能归咎于自己。

“是我的原因，才会出现这种情况。当时我为什么会来不及阻止他呢？”他一次又一次地、近乎自虐地去想这个问题。

他实现了自己幼时的所有梦想，人人都说他是人生赢家，但他却丢失了自己最不想丢失的那个人。

浑浑噩噩十多年，他用七代目沉重的工作占据自己的头脑，让这具失了半身、苟延残喘的躯壳勉力活在这世上。

能想象他在森林里遇到这个穿着晓袍蒙着眼的十七岁佐助时的感受吗？那就像瞎子的世界里照进了第一束光，昏暗的世界就这样因为一个人的存在而再一次出现色彩。他终于能听到森林里鸟鸣的声音，看到树枝上繁茂枝叶的苍翠，一切终于变得鲜活起来。

可随之而来的就是巨大的烦扰。这时的佐助，绝不会听从鸣人的任何劝告，鸣人告诉他他已经身处未来，也无法抹消一点他复仇的决心。哪怕面对鸣人，眼睛正在恢复期的他没有一点优势，也绝不会叫他有半分软化的态度。

鸣人只得把他捉住，偷偷关在自己的地下室里。他心里知道，佐助不可能接受自己一直被囚禁的未来，但不巧的是，鸣人自己心里却有着这样的希望。

他实在无法忍受没有佐助的未来了。

只是，虽然心里有这样隐秘的愿望，但面对直接发问的佐助，他还是无法将心中所想诉诸于口。

佐助却从鸣人的沉默中得到了答案。他先是静默了一会儿，紧接着连嘴唇都开始颤抖起来：“鸣人！你要么就杀了我，要么就干脆把我交给木叶高层处理都——”

“不准说这种话！”不知道是哪个词刺激到了鸣人，本来就岌岌可危的神经一下子断掉，他狠狠地抓住佐助的肩膀，把他的身体摁在床上吼道。他的呼吸都变得粗重起来，声音也开始颤抖：“不准你说这种话……”

他这一下子力道实在是大，但佐助毕竟是忍者，倒也没有多少头晕目眩的感觉，只是鸣人颤抖的声音竟然叫他一哽。顿了一下，他说：“鸣人，如果未来的我死了，那也和你没有任何关系，这都是我自己选择的道路，我不可能回头。你去安安稳稳地做你的火影，我们划清界限，别再妨碍对方。”

“什么叫没有关系？什么叫划清界限？”这话像是火上浇油，鸣人顿时像是一只发怒的狮子，再没有什么东西能关住他的情绪，理智一瞬间化为灰烬，“我不准！”

话音未落，鸣人就低下头狠狠地吻住了佐助的嘴唇。这个吻可实在算不上温柔，情绪推动下的撕咬、吸吮、研磨都带着狠厉的意味，两人的牙关磕碰在一起，血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。

“唔！”佐助愣了一下，然后开始死命地挣扎。他手上的锁链只是将两手拷在一起，并没有被绑在固定的位置，于是就用两只手死命地推拒，却被鸣人抓住手腕按在头顶，连挣扎的双腿也被鸣人的腿用上查克拉给死死压住。

察觉到鸣人舌头开始往嘴里伸，佐助咬紧了牙关。但下颌很快就被捏住，迫使他张开了嘴。鸣人的舌头得以长驱直入，席卷了他口腔里的每一个角落，像是大风过境一样狂乱而不容商量。那种黏膜紧贴、唾液交融的感觉让佐助有些恶心，再加上鸣人的舌头搜刮尽了他嘴里的所有空气，佐助开始觉得有些窒息起来，甚至连挣扎的动作都放缓了些。

这个吻持续了很久，至少对佐助来说是这样。鸣人把这些年那些痛苦、悔恨、珍爱、怨憎、愤怒的情感都投入了这个他与佐助的第一个吻里，直到佐助出现明显的窒息，脸色也开始变红才不依不舍地停下。分开的时候，两人的嘴唇间还牵连着几根晶莹的银丝，缓缓地拉长又断裂，滴在佐助的下巴上，又滑到锁骨，留下一串暧昧的水痕。

佐助被他吻得头晕目眩，被挚友亲吻的惊讶、尊严被冒犯的愤怒、被制约的无措惶恐、不习惯舌吻而生出的恶心感、无法忽视的窒息还有心里那一丁点说不清道不明的情愫让他头脑里一片空白，第一反应竟是干呕起来。

鸣人眼睁睁看着他干呕，只觉得心里最柔软最脆弱的部分在被人狠狠地敲击，几乎快碎掉了。他下意识地把佐助的手腕握得更紧，在白皙的腕子上留下一圈红痕，对比着雪白的肤色显出一种微妙的凌虐意味来。

鸣人面沉如水中带着隐隐的绝望和失控感。他先是咬紧了牙关，而后开口道：“对不起，佐助，我想你就一直呆在这里。永远都呆在这里……”

言毕他伸出刚才扣住佐助下颌的手，无视佐助惊骇的表情，开始撕扯他身上的晓袍。

“鸣人，你住手！你疯了吗？”佐助的眼睛被绷带蒙住了，这种从未面临过也从未想过会面临的未知的恐惧感几乎要把他逼疯，他尽全力挣扎也毫无用处，只得大叫着希求鸣人能停下来。

鸣人充耳不闻。佐助内外衣服的拉链都已经被扯坏，他将两边的衣襟胡乱拨开，把雪白纤细而肌理分明身体从几层遮掩中剥离出来。

察觉到鸣人松开了抓住自己手腕的手，佐助第一时间就想用锁链去勒鸣人的脖子。但鸣人比看不见的他动作更快，他顺手抽走佐助腰间的注连绳直接将佐助的双手绑在床头的架子上。

“鸣人，你——啊！”佐助的脸色还在发红，本想着喝止他，却被鸣人在胸口的突然一捏给打断，顿时脸上又红了一层。鸣人可惜他此时被蒙着双眼，不然一定能看到那双永远都只有冷漠与厌烦的黝黑眸子波光潋滟的样子。

鸣人用尽全力拥抱住这具他追逐了半辈子，想念了几乎一生的身体，将头埋进佐助的颈窝里啃咬吮吸起来，左手也揉捏着胸口的红点，或掐或揉，抑或是绕着乳晕起转圈。

由于佐助早死后他拒绝了联姻的缘故，鸣人并没有什么这种事的经验，只是凭着本能和看过的片子在发出进攻，但他那称不上温柔的动作已经让未经人事的佐助的身体难以承受了。在紧张、惶恐和快感的夹击下，佐助的呼吸已经明显粗重起来，胸口的红点也很快就颤颤巍巍地变成了艳红色立了起来，叫鸣人一碰就又刺又痒，还有种挑人心弦的微妙快感。

“哈——”佐助忍受不住，下意识地喘息起来，却在下一秒就找回了自己的理智，咬紧了嘴唇再也不肯出声。

鸣人本来也没有希求他会情愿发出声音，但见到他咬住唇瓣，心里还是一阵难过。一路顺着他的身体细密地吻下去，鸣人感受着口中皮肤的温润滑凉，又想到这是佐助的身体，就不想放过哪怕一寸肌肤，嘴唇经过的地方全是红色的吻痕和淋漓的水迹，像是落在雪地里的片片梅花。

唇舌所到之处，佐助那里的皮肤就会绷紧，到最后鸣人吻遍他整个上半身时，他整个身体已经像一根紧绷的弓弦。成年人粗糙的手掌和绷带粗砺的质感让他整个身子都微微发红，轻轻颤抖起来。

佐助已经快不行了。除却第一次面对这样亲密接触的惶恐不安和难以言说的快感，更多的是被挚友所囚禁侮辱，而自己大仇难报所升起的强烈痛苦和羞耻感。它们和快感混合在一起，在这场他完全被压制的博弈之中，唯一的效果就是让他的身体反应更加剧烈，快感更加鲜明。他想张嘴去骂鸣人，甚至去咬他，他恨不能咬掉他的一块肉。但他什么也做不到，因为只要一张嘴，流出的就只会是断断续续的呻吟。

鸣人剥下了他的裤子，然后抬起上半身来望着他。

这具终于彻底赤裸的身体正躺在凌乱的衣物中，晓袍黑红的颜色和雪白的肤色相映衬着，不仅透着一种强烈的禁忌的艳色，还有种微妙的折辱感。

这真是鸣人见过的最美的身体了，比他想象中的佐助的身体都还要美。他知道佐助天生美貌，一张清冷的面容引得无数女人义无反顾地追逐，可他从没想过被强制着压在床上，雪白高洁的花儿被迫着露出最羞耻、最无措的姿态时，从冰雪一般的肌肤里生出的无边艳色。

佐助身下的器官因为身体的刺激已经立起来了，顶端也分泌出了些许透明的液体，弄得前端亮晶晶的。鸣人盯着它看了一会儿，那如有实质的目光叫佐助下意识地一抖。

也许是因为寒冷，也许是因为恐惧，这具紧绷着的、雪白中透着淡淡红色的身体正在自己身下微微颤抖着，宛如被献祭给神灵的祭品。鸣人恍然间想起多年前佐助想要用自己的身体向大蛇丸换取力量的往事，心里又是一阵烦乱。

那时候的他，会像今天这样吗？他总是在抛弃我，一直到最后……永远都是这样！为了更重要的，他可以毫不犹豫地把我舍弃，一眼都不肯回头……

自己思念多年的、魂牵梦绕的“挚友”就在这里，就在自己身下，他再也不能离开了——

感受到下身一凉，心知将要发生什么的佐助已经在无法压下心里的惶恐了。尽管鸣人的目光让佐助哪怕被蒙着眼睛也难以忽视，但他突然的沉默和停下的动作又给了佐助些许微妙的希望，便赶紧道：“鸣人，你脑子清醒一点！要杀就杀，又何必这样——”

“不清醒的是你，佐助。”鸣人沉下声音说。佐助从没听过他这样说话，最开始遇到他时，鸣人对他说话的声音尽管是中年人的，但是语调也像那个他熟悉的少年，因此一时竟愣了一下。“你明明了解我的，佐助。我做了这种事，你还不明白吗？”

言毕，他也不待佐助反应，直接低下头含住了佐助的性器吞吐起来。

“你——唔……！”佐助正想说什么，鸣人的动作却一下子打断了他的话，把他的声音变成了呻吟——或者说已经是几近哭腔的呜咽了。

这些年来，明明正是少年血气方刚的年纪，但他天生性欲寡淡，又加之那些血恨家仇、绝望怨憎占据了他的脑子，爱这个字眼对他而言永远与恨连在一起，沾染的尽是硝烟、鲜血、痛苦和死亡，从没有过考虑情欲，甚至将它与爱相联系在一起的时候。而现在骤然被强迫着这样对待，陡然间升起的强烈快感和迷茫混合在一起，让他几乎把理智都丢了一半，脑子里浑浑噩噩的，上半身也被刺激得向上弓起，连脚趾头都爽得蜷缩起来，只觉得整个人都快要飘到云端去了。

鸣人有心让佐助也能从这场性事中得趣，便耐心地服侍着口中的性器，一面观察着佐助的反应一面调整着自己舌头的位置，小心地不让牙齿磕碰到敏感脆弱的顶端。见到佐助明显是极爽了，这才放下心来，又伸出手去摩擦抚弄性器未被吞进嘴里的部分，玩弄着会阴和双丸。成年人粗糙的手和右手上绷带给佐助带来的感觉实在是太刺激了，每有一点动作，就有一股子难以忍受的快感一路从下身烧到脑子里。

要害被人含在口中，下身的每一处都被伺候周到，佐助整个人已经几乎彻底瘫软下来了。他能感觉到自己的眼眶已经被着磨人的快感给逼得湿润了，脑子里甚至想渴求鸣人能再给他更多。这样的想法叫他更加惶恐，勉强找回的两分理智让他试图抬起腿将鸣人踹开，但刚挪动一下就被鸣人在顶端的一吸给打断了，反倒是发出了一声混合着爽快与无措的叫声：“啊……”刚一叫出声，他又像是被自己的呻吟惊醒了似的，狠狠咬住嘴唇再不肯发声。

鸣人见他反应，更是用心舔舐吸吮起来。坦白地说这种既咸且腥的味道并不好，但在此情此景下无疑充分地刺激了两人的情欲。感受到嘴里的东西越发坚硬，明显已经快射了，鸣人干脆直接把整个器官都送到自己嘴里，无视喉咙处传来的微妙恶心感，让性器的顶端抵着喉咙，让喉咙的吞咽反应刺激它。

佐助还咬着嘴唇，但已经几乎没有什么理智留下了。高潮到来时，快感像一波波烟花在他脑子里炸开，叫他只知道任由自己的精液深深地射进鸣人的喉咙里，从未体验过的快感让他头晕目眩，脑子里纷乱的仇恨、绝望与爱在这一瞬间都被情欲所覆盖。

“哈……哈……”高潮结束，确定自己不会再发出呻吟，佐助终于喘息起来。他的脸几乎都红透了，身体也出了些汗，整个人显得无力又动人。

佐助还咬着嘴唇，但已经几乎没有什么理智留下了。高潮到来时，快感像一波波烟花在他脑子里炸开，叫他只知道任由自己的精液深深地射进鸣人的喉咙里，从未体验过的快感让他头晕目眩，脑子里纷乱的仇恨、绝望与爱在这一瞬间都被情欲所覆盖。

“哈……哈……”高潮结束，确定自己不会再发出呻吟，佐助终于喘息起来。他的脸几乎都红透了，身体也出了些汗，整个人显得无力又动人。

“你简直疯了，鸣人……比我还疯。”稍微调整了一下呼吸，佐助轻轻地说。他仰面躺在床上，目光透过绷带望向天花板的位置，不知道在想些什么。

鸣人抬起头，把口里的精液吐在了手掌上：“也许吧。但我觉得我没疯。只是你从来不知道你对我来说意味着什么而已。”言毕他也不待佐助反应，径直将手往他身后探去。

“我会杀了你的……我一定会杀了你的！”佐助感觉到他的动作，心里顿时生出一股绝望。

“你本来就想杀了我的吧，”鸣人利用手中精液的润滑，尝试着往里面伸进了一根手指，“因为我把你囚禁在这里。”

佐助闻言，脸色一僵，心知再阻止不了他，干脆咬住自己嘴唇，不再说话了。

因为有润滑在，这根手指进入得很顺利，尽管感觉很怪异，但也并没有十分难以忍受。只是这种被男人压在身下，身体最隐秘、最不堪的位置被强行打开的滋味对佐助这样高傲的人来说，比任何疼痛都更要折磨人。他下意识地将头往旁边转过去，哪怕隔着绷带看不见鸣人，他也尽可能地想将目光离鸣人远一点。

鸣人看见了他的动作，目光沉了沉，终究什么也没有说。他自己的性器早就已经在裤裆里高高翘起，连内裤都已经被前列腺液打湿，但他还是尽量耐心地等待佐助适应以后，再慢慢地一根一根增加手指的数量。

佐助的手指都一根根攥紧了，身体又明显地紧绷起来。在失去视觉的情况下，每一点来自触觉的感受都变得分外鲜明，更不要提这样敏感而从未被触碰过的内壁被一寸寸地撑开，粗糙的手指在那里按摩辗转的感觉。

已经加到三根了。鸣人尝试着将手指在其中活动起来，将那里稍微撑开又合拢，时不时还将手指弯曲搔刮内壁，摸索着佐助最敏感的位置。

佐助被下面传来的酥痒感和快感折磨得发疯，在鸣人在内壁的某一点按下去时，一个没忍住，双腿就夹在了鸣人的腰上。下一秒他就注意到了自己下意识迎合的动作，赶紧想要把腿放下来，却被鸣人一把抓住膝窝摁在肩膀旁边——

像是察觉到了鸣人的意图，佐助慌忙间又喊了一声：“鸣人！”

鸣人充耳不闻。见扩张得差不多了，他便解开自己的裤子，将性器解放出来，然后毫不犹豫地将它接近佐助的后穴——

霎时一道刀光划过，鸣人正是专心的时候，慌忙一躲，好歹只在脖子上划了一道浅浅的血口子。

该死！他不知道在哪里藏了这样一把苦无，估计是等着眼睛恢复以后用来逃走的！

鸣人抬头一看，注连绳已经被割断了，床头的垫子也被翻开——这大概就是他藏苦无的位置。

他没想到，为了之后的逃走，佐助能忍到这个地步……可看来终究还是忍不住了。他是照着脖子划下去的，这是真的想要他的命吧？

佐助一苦无划过去，从手里感觉就知道自己的攻击落空。他没想到在这个时候鸣人居然还能躲过，心里有了不好的预感，但还是很快拾起心神发起下一波攻击——

“哐当！”鸣人一把抓住他的手腕狠狠摁在头顶，他双手被拷在一起，本来就不好使力，这下手里的苦无直接飞到墙角。

佐助脸上露出极度愤恨的神情，可惜配上他潮红的脸色和满是咬痕的嘴唇几乎完全失去了威慑力。

鸣人没再犹豫，将他两腿架在自己肩膀上，一手摁住手腕一手抓住他的腰就把自己的性器一寸一寸、缓慢但不容置疑地沉进佐助的身体里。

这个过程十分艰难，尽管已经经过充分的润滑，但那里毕竟不是用来承欢的地方，鸣人的东西也并不算小，因此内壁被一点点撑开、性器与肠肉相摩擦的感觉依旧强烈得过分了。

待到终于将整个东西都插了进去，鸣人终于松了一口气，体会着性器被内壁完完整整地包裹着、挤压着的感觉，快感像电流一样从他性器上的每一处传到脑子里，叫他爽快得要命。

当然，更让他生出强烈快感的是，他终于完完整整地占有了佐助，这个让他追寻了半生的、魂牵梦绕的、比任何人都要高傲的孽缘对象。从遇到这个十七岁佐助开始到现在，他竟然第一次有了些许安稳感，不再像之前那样尽是患得患失，仿佛比失去佐助的日子都还要痛苦。

佐助已经说不出话来了。他张大了嘴，连气都喘不出来，被蒙住的眼皮下，生理性的泪水夺眶而出打湿了绷带。他脑子里一片空白，恍惚间觉得自己仿佛飘荡在虚空之中，除了身下传来的被填满的感觉和被撕裂一样的痛感，似乎什么都感受不到了。迷蒙之间，他似乎隐约听到鸣人俯身在他耳边低语：“如果痛的话，就说出来，我会轻点的。”

意料之中没有任何回应。

鸣人还是怜惜他，忍住了自己身体里一波波涌上来的欲望，下身没有再做其他动作，等着佐助慢慢适应。他的手轻轻地抚弄起佐助的身体，手指绕着乳珠画圈，又抚过敏感的腰窝，然后撸动起佐助因为疼痛已经瘫软下去的性器。见他的身体渐渐不再那么僵硬，鸣人才搂起这具已经瘫软无力、处处红痕的身体，让他坐在自己身上，开始缓慢地动起来。

这一坐，鸣人的东西进入得更深，佐助身体又是一僵。但好歹有了那些温柔的爱抚作为缓冲，这具食髓知味的身体竟渐渐从中得趣了，连性器也又一次颤颤巍巍地立了起来。佐助耻于自己身体的变化，但从身下传来的快感已经细细密密地爬上了他的每一寸身体，折磨得他几乎发疯，身体也无法由自己控制，只能眼看着自己坦诚地将欲望袒露在鸣人面前。

鸣人小心地动作着，一点点寻找着能让佐助快乐的地方。他把佐助紧紧地搂在怀里，远远看去，成年人的高大身躯几乎完全笼罩住了他怀中的少年，让佐助的身体显得十分纤细，对比鲜明的肤色更是让他显出几分脆弱来。

鸣人见佐助的嘴唇已经被咬出血来，也有两分心疼，但他心知佐助绝不肯放下自己的骄傲，干脆一边继续着下半身的摸索，一边一手捧住佐助的后脑，同他交换了一个深吻。鸣人的舌头滑过已经变成深红色的唇瓣上的累累伤口，然后带着铁锈的味道深入到佐助的口腔里去。

鸣人的舌头刚滑进口腔，就感觉到佐助的身体突兀地一抖，就知道自己找对了位置，忙对着那里缓慢地研磨辗转着。他心里想着要温柔些，可这对佐助而言反而更加折磨。在敏感点上的温柔动作就像挠在心尖上的小手，酥痒轻柔的感觉直把人逼得发疯。唯一有所安慰的是这个吻把他难以克制的呻吟全都堵在了喉咙里，让他哪怕丢盔弃甲也没有露出完全的失败姿态来。

但他的身体终归还是诚实的。当浑身的酥痒和渴求已经难以抑制的时候他竟然自己下意识地动了动腰。并不明显，但这动作立刻就被一直仔细注意着他的鸣人给发现了。知道佐助感受，他也就放下心来，不再忍耐自己的欲望，对着那里发起彻底的进攻，狠狠地冲击着佐助的敏感点，将他的身子顶的一晃一晃，还是因为有鸣人搂着才没有彻底瘫倒下去。

佐助把目光放向黑暗中的虚空，脑子里闪过一片纷乱复杂的思绪，却又似乎什么也没有想，只有快感如实质一般控制住了他整个身体，将他拉往堕落的深渊。他的泪水不断地涌出来，绷带湿得更加明显，恍惚间竟生出自己是否还活着的疑问。

见他哭了，鸣人把嘴唇移上去，隔着绷带轻轻地啄吻他的眼睛，又一路往下吻过他已经被汗水染得亮晶晶的颈项和胸膛，最后含住胸口的乳珠细细吸吮起来。

然而佐助已经感受不到他的动作了，他甚至连自己不停发出的呻吟都注意不到，心神仿佛已经飞到了天外去，只有快感在一波波地冲击着脑神经。

“佐助……佐助……”鸣人在他耳边不停地低语。

好像有人在叫我。是鸣人的声音吗？但是听起来要更加低沉一些。哦，对了，是32岁的中年鸣人啊。他居然真的当上了火影。他在做什么啊？他在……他在……干我？

霎时佐助在一片混沌中找到了一丝清明，但很快就又淹没在了快感的汪洋之中。有关鸣人的记忆在他脑子里像走马灯似的一一闪过，南贺川边初见的鸣人，七班时总是拖自己后腿的鸣人，后来叛逃后永远跟在自己身后想要把自己带回去的鸣人……然后霎时突兀得断掉。有那么一瞬间，他竟然非常想知道这个32岁的、成为七代目的鸣人究竟长成了什么样子，好补全他心里关于鸣人的记忆碎片。

你明明当上了火影，得到了大家的承认，实现了小时候的所有梦想，为什么还要这样不快活呢？为什么还要执着于我呢？为什么非要……爱上我呢？

抱歉了。佐助不再关注眼前的黑暗，彻底沉下意识，放松了身体，任由鸣人动作。鸣人也察觉到了他的反应，一言不发，只是将他搂得更紧，两具身体之间连一丝一毫的空隙都没有剩下，直到最后他将自己的精液一点不漏地射进佐助的身体里。被精液冲刷着内壁的感觉叫佐助的身体又是一颤，他自己的性器竟也一跳一跳地吐出精液来高潮了。

这场性事总共持续了将近一个小时，到最后鸣人还有余力，但初尝性事的佐助已经实在累的很了，鸣人也就不再强迫他。

将性器从佐助的身体里抽出来，鸣人看着那里缓缓流出的白色精液，竟然老脸一红。正了正思绪，他扯过一片曾经是衣服的碎布，将佐助的腿间擦拭干净。

“你的衣服已经不能穿了啊我说。明天我会给你带新的衣服过来。你先好好休息吧。”鸣人直起身来穿好自己的衣服，又将床上的碎布清理掉，用被子盖上佐助赤裸的身体。末了，他稍微停顿了一会儿，还是开口：“还有，我爱你，佐助。”

佐助把身子转过去背对着他，一言不发。

鸣人似乎也没有指望能得到回应。他收拾了地下室的残局，检查了一遍是否有任何尖锐物品，又深深地望了一眼佐助的背影后，便离开了。

从那天起，佐助就开始了绝食。这个地下室所有的尖锐物品都已经被收走，再加上眼睛不便，绝食确实是最现实同时也是最痛苦的一种自杀方法。也许对其他人来说这种自杀方法宛若地狱酷刑，但以佐助的决绝性格，鸣人没有理由会认为他会因为痛苦而放弃，哪怕强行给他将食物灌尽胃里，他也会迫使自己吐出来。

他是在逼他。鸣人清楚地意识到了这一点。很明显，对佐助而言，无论是最后鸣人实在忍受不了将佐助放出来，还是就这么绝食而死，都比被鸣人囚禁在地下室要强。的确，他利用了鸣人的感情，可是鸣人又怎么能怪他呢？

他只能任由自己堕入比之前更加深沉的痛苦、惶恐与患得患失之中。

可是，真的要放开佐助吗？让他扰乱木叶，然后最后，永远地失去他，像之前那样？

不，绝不可能。佐助是我的半身，我的灵魂，他应该是我的，无论生还是死，我们都应该在一起。

无论是生还是死。

当鸣人拿着一把苦无走进地下室的时候，因为绝食而奄奄一息的佐助竟然轻轻地微笑了起来，那笑容透着虚弱，但竟有两分多年前阴霾尚浅的孩童时期的光彩。

鸣人将苦无拔出他的胸膛，又刺进自己胸口，在他耳边细细低语：“佐助，我们是因陀罗和阿修罗的转世，只要没有和解，就会不停地转世轮回相遇啊我说。这样一来，至少我们下一世还能再相见。”

佐助本来正无力地将头靠在他的肩膀上，闻言费力地抬起头来，轻轻地在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。

他们眼中的光渐渐消散了。


End file.
